1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping-sliding assembly, and more particularly relates to a clamping-sliding assembly for a single-track-suspension sliding door to adjust the height of the sliding door easily and conveniently and to prevent the sliding door from turning over a track.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 6 to 8, a conventional clamping-sliding assembly 60 for a single-track suspension sliding door is movably mounted in a sliding recess of a track 61 and has a body 631, multiple clamping blocks 632 and a roller mount 633. The body 631 is elongated and has an inner side and an outer side. The clamping blocks 632 are respectively mounted on the sides of the body 631 to form a clamping recess 634 between the clamping blocks 632. The clamping recess 634 is used to clamp a glass door 70. In addition, each one of the clamping blocks 632 that are mounted on the outer side of the body 631 has a top face, a bottom face, a threaded hole and a safe screw 636. The threaded hole is formed through the top face and the bottom face of the clamping block 632. The safe screw 636 is mounted in the threaded hole of the clamping block 632 from an upward or a downward direction and selectively extends out of the top face or the bottom face of the clamping block 632.
The roller mount 633 is connected to the inner side of the body 631 between two of the clamping blocks 632 by an adjusting bolt 637, is movably mounted in the track 61 and has an inner side, a bottom and at least one roller 635. The at least one roller 635 is rotatably mounted on the inner side of the roller mount 633 near the bottom of the roller mount 633 and is slidably mounted in the sliding recess 611 of the track 61. Furthermore, when the adjusting bolt 637 is loosen, the roller mount 633 can be moved upwardly or downwardly relative to the body 631.
With referenced to FIG. 8, in assembly, the conventional clamping-sliding assembly 60 is clamped on a top of a glass door 70 and then the at least one roller 635 is mounted in the sliding recess 611 of the track 61. The height of the glass door 70 can be adjusted by loosening the adjusting bolt 637 to enable the roller mount 633 to move upwardly or downwardly relative to the body 631. When the adjusting bolt 637 is loosen to adjust the height of the glass door 70, the whole weight of the glass door 70 will centralized on the adjusting bolt 637 and this is inconvenient in assemble. After adjusting the height of the glass door 70, the safe screws 636 are rotated relative to the corresponding clamping blocks 632 and extend out of the top faces of the corresponding clamping blocks 632 to prevent the glass door 70 from turning over.
However, when the conventional clamping-sliding assembly 60 is assembled, the glass door 70 is connected to the track 61 via the conventional clamping-sliding assembly 60 and the safe screws 636 are needed to rotate. Then, the glass door 70 can be assembled with the conventional clamping-sliding assembly 60 and the track 61. Furthermore, the adjusting bolt 637 and the safe screws 636 have to be rotated to respectively adjust the height of the glass door 70 and to prevent the glass door 70 from turning over, and this is inconvenient in use.
Therefore, the invention provides a clamping-sliding assembly for a sliding door to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.